The Can Returns
by Brainyxbat
Summary: The can returns, and it wants Max yet again. Sequel to The Can of Torment


**The Can Returns **

Recap:

"__One: Thanks for sa-Hac!-aving me," Max started, while standing up, "Two: I'M GONNA- HIC! KILL YOU!" He yelled angrily. Timon tried not to laugh at his hiccup ruining his threat.__

_"If I were you," Shenzi whispered to her boyfriend, "I'd run."_

_"Duly noted," Timon whispered back. _

**_"_AAAAAAAHHHH!**__**"** He screamed, before running away at top speed. Max ran after him, but was going slow from fatigue.__

_"Get ba-Hac!-ack here!" Max yelled, "I'm too exhausted to run! Hic!"_

* * *

><p>A few days later, the gang were sleeping after a long day. From the can incident, Timon received a few bruises from Max for getting him into a situation where he was tickle-tortured to the point of getting the hiccups and almost passing out. Plus, Timon got a punch on the nose when he scared Max (He poked his sides from behind) to get rid of his hiccups.<p>

Little did Max know, he was going to get more. A _lot_ more. From where Timon buried that can, two black hands burst out of the ground in a zombie style.

That night, Max was sleeping on his back, with his hands behind his head, and his wife Vitawny laying right next to him on her stomach. Her head was on the side of his neck and shoulder, and her little paw was on his chest. The two were completely unaware of the danger coming to the meerkat.

After a while, two certain hand-tentacles grabbed his arms above his elbows, and started pulling him up. Luckily for them, nobody noticed. Vitawny had fallen a bit in the new empty space, but she was a heavy sleeper, so it came unnoticed. They grabbed his hips to carry him more steadily, this alone making him flinch. They took Max to a secluded area behind the waterfall, a cave to be exact, while dodging the waterfall so they would not wake the meerkat up. They took the can with them too.

When they were in the cave, the hand-tentacles pulled Max's wrists up above his head in an upper X, and pinned them to the wall. Then they just hovered around him, waiting for him to wake up on his own. But after almost a half-hour, they were getting impatient. Max's head was hanging low, cute little snores escaping from his lips. He was quite a heavy sleeper; They decided to wake him up themselves.

Max jolted awake when he felt two hands squeeze his sides once. "Aaahahay!" He laughed, squirming around. "What the-? What's a can doing he-?..." He widened his eyes in horror, when he realized that it looked all too familiar. "Oh man," He breathed out. "VITAWNY! TIMON! NINA! SHENZI! SOMEBODY! _ANYBODY!_ HELP ME!" He screamed out while trying to yank his wrists down, hoping somebody would hear him, and come to his rescue.

His yell for help was interrupted by two hands slowly and lightly scratching his sides. "G-gyaaaahahahahahahahahaha!" He sputtered out, as he was squirming around again. The hands kept alternating from poking and prodding, to stroking and lightly scratching, and then digging in and squeezing, changing their speed and number of fingers used inconsistently. It wasn't in a perfect pattern, so Max could never predict what would happen next. Plus for most of the time, two different actions were being performed at once.

Either way, it already tickled like heck, and his sides were quivering only seconds later.

"Hehehehehelp!" He yelled out, as one hand was lightly scratching his right side, while the second was squeezing the left repeatedly, "Somebody help mehehehe! Hahahahahahahahaha!" His laughter increased when two more hands started quickly stroking his quivering hips, only using their index fingers. "P-please stohohohohop! I can't take it! Aaahahahahahahahaha!" Max begged, as two hands poked and prodded at the sides of his ribs. Thankfully, the light tickling to his hips stopped after a few seconds.

When the two hands laid their long-nailed index fingers on his armpits, and dragged themselves down to his waist and back up, Max tried to suck in his quivering sides, and hold in his hysterical laughter, with his cheeks puffed out. But after only two cycles, the already overwhelming feeling became too much for him. "P-pyaahahahahahahahaha!" He sputtered out laughing, wiggling and squirming around as the hands followed his movements. "**_HEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!_**" He shrieked out at the top of his lungs, hoping somebody would hear him, as the hands started wiggling their index fingers, "**_HEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHE!_**"

Outside at the nests, Shenzi stirred a bit from her place on Timon's chest, but stayed asleep.

Max was in tears of hysterical laughter as the hands were poking and stroking his trembling sides. He jumped and yelped when he felt another hand squeeze his pudgy tummy. "Gyaahahahahahahahahahaha! Aaaahahahahahahaha!" He laughed really hard as two more hands tickled his armpits and one stroked his ribs. Tears were gushing out of his squeezed-shut eyes as he squirmed around. His cheeks flushed red, and his mouth was wide open, baring his tongue and teeth as his entire little body was being horribly tickled. "**_SOHOHOHOHOMEBOHOHOHOHODY HEHEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHE!_**" He shrieked out again as two smaller hands tickled his neck and collar bone. Thankfully, the hands at his neck, collar bone, ribs, armpits, and tummy stopped, but his sides were still being tickled.

As the sides of his ribs were being lightly scratched at, two hands each took out a white fluffy feather out of the can. Without warning, they slowly brushed the feathers on his quivering hips. "_GYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_" Max screamed out with hysterical laughter. "**_SOHOHOHOHOMEBOHOHOHOHOHODYHYHYHYHY HEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE! PLEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHASE!_**" He shrieked louder than ever as the feathers went up his sides to right under his armpits. When he felt two stiff feathers stroke the areas right above his hips and below his ribs, and two hands poke and prod at his hips, he laughed so hard, that he was starting to feel light-headed. He squirmed around as his fingers spread out, and bunched into fists repeatedly from the torturous ticklish sensations.

Just when it couldn't get any worse, a few more hands floated up to him, and started stroking his sides, which were quivering quite horribly. With those additions, not one speck of flesh and fur on his sides was left untouched. Poor Max was in complete hysterics; Tears were streaming down his red cheeks, effectively soaking his fur, and his screeches of laughter were heard across the Oasis. That is, if anyone besides him was awake. Plus, the light-headed feeling was growing stronger and stronger. He peeked his eyes open cautiously, and to his horror, his sides were completely covered in tickling hands and feathers.

"Pleheheheheahahahahase stohohohohohohop!" Max begged, as he squeezed his eyes back shut, "I cahahahahan't stahahahand thihihis ahahahanymohohohohohore! I'm going to fahahahahaint!" It seemed like they actually understood him, but instead of stopping, they just tickled harder. The hands moved their fingers like rapid spider legs, while feathers and single fingers went in between them. The poor meerkat laughed harder than ever before, if that was even possible. Before long, Max's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell silent as he fainted, his head hanging low. Even though he wasn't moving, the first two hands that started the whole thing were slowly stroking his sides, just enjoying the feeling of his soft fur on their fingertips.

Meanwhile, everyone else was still asleep; But not everyone for long. Vitawny began to notice that something was wrong; she felt around where Max was supposed to be, and she shot awake when she didn't feel anything but grass there.

"Max?" She called out, jumping on the ground and wandering around. "Max! Where are you?" As if by fate, she wandered near the waterfall, and heard familiar shrieks of laughter come from behind it. But then there was complete silence, which concerned her greatly. She stealthily climbed up behind the waterfall, and she saw Max pinned to the cave wall with his arms held up, and two hands were slowly and lightly tickling his sides, using either all their fingers, or just one. The weird thing to her was: He wasn't laughing. Or moving. "Oh man, he's unconscious," Vitawny muttered to herself upon realizing just that.

After yanking the hands away and shoving them in the can, she ran up to her unconscious husband, and reached up to pry the hand-tentacles' fingers off his wrists, she squealed and burst into laughter when she felt the hands tickle her sides. "Gyaahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed as she tried to cover herself with her front legs. But she gathered up some strength and reached back up, ignoring the tickling hands, and started freeing Max's wrists.

Once Vitawny was successful, she caught him before he hit the ground, and shoved the hands and tentacles in the can. She then took a large rock, hit the top of the can, so it was angled downward to the inside, then set the rock on top of it to ensure no escaping, and took Max back to their bed. She gently laid him on his back, with his arms on his stomach and chest. She kissed his forehead affectionately, before laying her head and paw on his upper chest, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Vitawny blinked her large blue eyes open, and saw that Max was either asleep, or still out cold. "M-Max?" She gently shook his shoulder to see if he was just asleep, and turned out he was; He jolted awake with a yelp, much to her surprise as she jumped back, and covered himself with his arms.<p>

"Wha-what happened?" He stuttered out, "Was all that a dream?"

"Well… no," Vitawny hesitated to say, shaking her head, "Sorry, but it wasn't."

"Oh my God, that was _real?!_" Max breathed out in horror, "That was… a-awful! Just _awful!_"

"I bet," Vitawny cringed with pure sympathy.

"Believe me, it wa… Wait, how'd you know?"

"The thing is… I didn't find you until after you passed out," Vitawny confessed hesitantly.

"I passed out?!" The meerkat exclaimed in surprise.

"You did," The hyena nodded. "Next time, if there will be a next time, I'll be more alert, I promise."

"I'll hold you up on that, missy," Max chuckled as he laid his forehead on hers. Vitawny giggled as she rubbed her little nose on his.

"Why don't we get some water for you, huh?" She suggested, "You seem like you could use it."

"Oh, thank you!" Max exclaimed in relief, making his wife giggle.

"Come on, let's go," She jumped down on the ground, with Max following close behind, and the couple ran to the river. Max was very cautious around it, since it had that waterfall, so they stayed as far away from it as possible, and Vitawny stood guard as Max got a well-deserved, and long drink.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I don't own any characters in this story, except Vitawny. Poor Max. O,O)**


End file.
